My Feeling Change With My Bestfriend MinJong
by Yellow Shipper
Summary: Minho bersahabat baik dengan Jonghyun, apa yang akan terjadi jika suatu saat persahabatan mereka berubah menjadi 'hal lain' / MinhoxJonghyun / CRACKPAIR! / DLDR / Review please / SHINee by themself


Title : My Feeling Change With My Bestfriend

Author : YS

Main casts :

Choi Minho as Minho

Kim Jonghyun as Jonghyun

Genre : School life, romance, drama

Rated : M ! I'M SERIOUS -_-

Disclaimer : Just SHINee, SM, and their life, BUT this fict is MINE

.

.

.

.

.

.

IT'S YAOI !

.

.

.

.

.

ENJOY ~

.

.

.

"Yak! Tunggu aku kodok!" Jonghyun berlari cepat mengejar Minho yang sudah berlalu lebih dulu di depannya. Namun nampaknya Minho tak menyadarinya dan tetap berjalan santai dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan ke dalam saku serta kedua telinganya yang tertutup _headset_.

_'Tuk..'_ Jonghyun menjitak pelan bagian belakang kepala Minho, otomatis Minho yang terkejut melepaskan sebelah _headset_ yang menancap di telinganya dan menatap pelaku penyiksaan terhadapnya itu.

"Jonghyun? Apa-apaan kau ini? Ish, appo" Minho mengusap-usap belakang kepalanya.

"Kau yang apa-apaan! Kupanggil bukannya berhenti malah tetap berjalan." Jonghyun mulai menyamakan langkah dengan Minho.

"Jinjja? Mianhae aku tak dengar" Minho menyengir tanpa dosa. Jonghyun hanya mendengus. Mereka berjalan menuju kelas dalam diam.

Kim Jonghyun dan Choi Minho, sepasang sahabat karib yang sudah bersahabat sejak awal _junior high school_ hingga kini mereka menginjak kelas kedua di _senior high school_. Jarang ada pertengkaran, kecuali hanya Minho yang senang menggoda Jonghyun dengan mengatakan 'fase pertumbuhannya macet' dan itu karena jarak tinggi Minho dengan Jonghyun yang cukup mencolok. Namun Jonghyun tak pernah merasa rendah diri, karena suara _baritone_ dan _bass_nya jauh lebih tinggi daripada tubuhnya. Ya, Jonghyun mengikuti kelas musik untuk ekstrakurikuler, sedangkan Minho memilih mengikuti ekstra basket yang memang menjadi kegemarannya dan hobinya. Yah, perbedaan tak menghalangi keduanya untuk tetap bersahabat, bahkan jikalau pun suatu saat persahabatan itu berubah menjadi suatu rasa yang lain.

"Ah, aku tak suka pelajaran guru menyebalkan ini" Jonghyun mengeluh. Tangannya menumpu kepalanya di atas meja. Menatap malas pada layar LCD proyektor di depan yang sedang menyajikan tayangan proses kerja organ reproduksi manusia. Ya, Jonghyun tak suka biologi, menurutnya itu menjijikkan.

Minho menatap malas ke arah Jonghyun. Terbiasa. Minho sudah tak asing menyaksikan Jonghyun mengeluh demi pelajaran yang tak disukainya ini. Dan jujur, Minho pun bosan. Otak cerdasnya sudah cukup merekam dengan jelas segala pelajaran yang pernah diajarkan. Minho dan Jonghyun pun bukan siswa bodoh, rangking pertama dan kedua selalu diraih keduanya dengan berurutan.

Jonghyun menyaksikan kembali tayangan di depan kelas. Mulai tertarik mengenai penjelasan tentang organ kejantanan _namja_ yang akan bereaksi jika mendapatkan rangsangan. Jonghyun _namja_ normal, kejantanan ereksi dan bahkan bermasturbasi pun pernah dirasakan dan dilakukannya. Otak pintarnya mulai menyusun sebuah ide nakal demi penghilang bosan. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat Minho yang berada di sampingnya yang kini sibuk memasangkan kembali _headset_ di telinganya dan memejamkan mata menghayati lagu yang tengah didengarkannya.

_'Gyuut'_ Jonghyun dengan tiba-tiba menekan kejantanan Minho menggunakan jari telunjuknya.

DEG

Minho terkejut, membuka kedua mata bulatnya dan segera menatap horror ke arah Jonghyun yang hanya tertawa tertahan. Merasa senang karena berhasil mengerjai sahabatnya. Minho menggelengkan kepalanya. Merasa heran dengan sikap sahabatnya yang berusia lebih tua satu tahun darinya ini namun memiliki sifat kekanak-kanakkan.

Minho mencoba mengabaikannya dan kembali memejamkan matanya, namun Jonghyun kembali melakukan hal yang sama padanya. Beruntung keadaan kelas yang gelap karena hanya layar proyektor yang menyala, serta lokasi tempat duduk mereka yang berada di bagian pojok membuat tak ada seorangpun yang menyadari aksi nakal Jonghyun. Minho nampaknya membiarkan saja Jonghyun mengganggunya.

_'Gyuut'_ kali ini Jonghyun mulai meremas pelan kejantanan Minho yang tampaknya mulai bereaksi karena ulahnya. Jonghyun tertawa kecil, menurutnya itu lucu.

_'Sreet'_ TAP. Minho menangkap tangan Jonghyun yang akan mulai membuka resleting celananya. Minho menatap Jonghyun tegas sembari menggelengkan kepalanya, tanda melarang. Namun sepertinya Jonghyun tak menghiraukannya. Jonghyun menggunakan tangan satunya dan menurunkan resleting celana Minho. Minho menghempaskan tangan Jonghyun dan kembali memasang resletingnya.

"Tampaknya 'itu'mu terbangun" Jonghyun berbisik pelan ke telinga Minho.

"Kau pelakunya hyung" Minho menjawab datar.

Sejujurnya Minho merasa tak nyaman, sangat tak nyaman saat organ vitalnya dalam keadaan 'terbangun' apalagi yang membangunkan adalah sahabatnya sendiri. Minho sangat ingin memukul Jonghyun saat ini juga, namun sebuah pemikiran lain melintas di otak pintarnya.

"Hyung, temani aku ke toilet" Minho berbisik ke telinga Jonghyun.

"Mau apa?" Jonghyun bertanya penasaran.

"Pipis"

"Tapi kau yang bilang pada _seongsaenim_, aku di belakangmu"

"Baiklah"

Minho berdiri dan menuju meja tempat sang guru tengah duduk sembari terkantuk. Benar-benar bukan guru yang baik.

"_Chogio_ seongsaenim" Minho membungkuk pelan.

"Ah, ada apa tuan Choi?"

"Aku minta ijin ke kamar kecil"

"Begitu, baiklah silakan" sang guru mengijinkan sembari membuka pintu kelas.

"_Gamsahamnida_" Minho kembali membungkuk rendah dan segera keluar menggandeng Jonghyun.

Jonghyun yang polos(?) sama sekali tak berpikiran negatif dan mengikuti Minho di belakang.

"Huft, akhirnya keluar. Aku benar-benar bosan di dalam sana" Jonghyun membasuh wajahnya dengan air dari wastafel, kemudian mengeringkannya dengan lengan bajunya. Minho di sampingnya hanya diam.

"Hei Minho, mau ke kantin?" Jonghyun menyenggol pelan siku Minho.

"_Aniya_, disini saja. Hyung, kau harus membantuku" Minho merendahkan suaranya. Salah satu tangannya menyusup ke pintu toilet itu dan menguncinya.

"Apa? Apa yang bisa kubantu disini?" Jonghyun menyenderkan tubuhnya ke tembok toilet.

"Kau membangunkan ini" Minho menunjuk selangkangannya yang terdapat sebuah tonjolan besar, "Jadi kau harus tanggung jawab membuatnya tidur kembali" Minho mengurung Jonghyun di tembok dengan sebelah tangannya. Wajahnya di dekatkan ke wajah manis Jonghyun.

"Oh." Jonghyun tampak belum _connect_. "_MWO_?! YAK, DASAR _PERVERT_!" Jonghyun mendorong Minho, namun Minho menahan kedua tangan Jonghyun dan mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Jonghyun. Jonghyun membulatkan kedua matanya panik, berusaha melepas kontak dengan Minho yang menatapnya seduktif.

"Ish, tadi kan kau yang memulai! Sekarang tanggung jawab lah" Minho menggesekkan hidungnya pada pipi Jonghyun, menimbulkan sensasi geli tersendiri bagi Jonghyun.

"Eungh.. Minho.." tak sadar sebuah desahan kecil lolos dari bibir tebal Jonghyun.

"Yak hyung, aku bahkan belum melakukan apa-apa" Minho menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Jonghyun. Jonghyun mengatur detak jantungnya yang tak karuan dan tampak pipi putihnya yang kini merona merah.

"Ini di sekolah, pabo" Jonghyun mengumpat Minho.

"Jadi, jika tidak di sekolah kau mau?!" jawab Minho.

"Yak! Setan _pervert_ apa yang merasukimu" Jonghyun menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Ia benar-benar merasa canggung.

"Ini memang di sekolah. Baiklah, aku tak akan melakukannya" Minho mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh. "Ayo kita ke kantin hyung" Minho kembali membuka kunci toilet itu. Melupakan masalah yang baru saja dihadapinya.

"Eh?" Jonghyun bingung. "Cepat sekali mood anak ini berubah" batin Jonghyun.

_'Tiin..tiin..'_ suara klakson mobil memecah keheningan malam di kompleks perumahan mahal tempat Jonghyun tinggal.

"Eh? Siapa yang bertamu pukul 21.00 malam begini?" Jonghyun yang sedang membaca buku berdiri dengan malas dan membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Jonghyunie hyung, kajja kita jalan-jalan!" Minho masuk dengan ceria dan menyapa Jonghyun.

"Mwo? Yak! _Masa_ malam-malam begini mau jalan-jalan?" Jonghyun berdecak kesal.

"Aish, ayolah hyung. Besok kan hari minggu" Minho mulai merayu.

"Mau kemana memangnya? Semua mall sudah akan tutup"

"Kita tidak akan ke mall hyung. Jebal ganti baju dan ikut denganku" Minho memasang tampang memelas. Sangat tidak cocok dengan wajah tampannya.

Jonghyun berpikir sejenak. Tak ada salahnya menerima ajakan Minho, lagipula ia hanya sedang sendirian di rumah karena kedua orangtuanya sedang menjalankan bisnis di pulau lain Korea Selatan.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar" Jonghyun segera masuk menuju kamarnya dan mengganti pakaiannya. Sebuah _hoodie_ putih dan _jeans_ panjang berwarna hitam nampaknya cukup melindunginya dari tusukan dingin malam hari. Jonghyun merapikan rambutnya dan menyemprotkan sedikit _perfume_. Sangat manis. Bagaikan seorang _yeoja_ yang hendak diajak kencan oleh kekasihnya.

"Minho, kajja" Jonghyun menuruni tangga rumahnya sembari memasukkan _android_nya ke saku celananya.

"Kau manis hyung" Minho mencubit gemas pipi Jonghyun.

"Aish, aku tampan!" Jonghyun menghempas tangan Minho dan memasang tampang datar.

"Kekeke, baiklah Kim Jonghyun yang mengaku tampan walau sebenarnya sangat manis, kajja kita berangkat." Minho mengacak-acak rambut Jonghyun.

"Yak! Kau ini benar-benar!" Jonghyun keluar dan mengunci pintu rumahnya. Serta kembali merapikan tatanan rambutnya di depan spion mobil _sport metalic_ Minho.

"Kau tetap manis, masuklah!" Minho membukakan pintu mobil dan mendorong Jonghyun masuk.

"Pelan sedikit pabbo! Pada _namja_ kau kasar begini, apalagi pada _yeoja_" Jonghyun sedikit memajukan bibirnya. Semakin manis.

"Memangnya kau namja?" Minho memeletkan lidahnya dan segera masuk ke mobilnya. Menyalakan mesinnya, dan melaju entah kemana.

"Minho-ya, tempat apa ini?" Jonghyun turun dari mobil dan menggaruk kepalanya bingung.

"Ini _club_." Minho menjawab singkat.

"Mengapa kemari?"

"Yah, kita menghibur diri" Minho melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggul Jonghyun. Jonghyun benar-benar bagaikan _yeoja_.

Jonghyun mengerjapkan matanya, menyesuaikan dengan cahaya remang dalam _club_ ini. Matanya mulai memandang bingung sekitarnya, karena setahunya, biasanya _club_ malam berisi banyak _yeoja-yeoja_ seksi. Namun _club_ ini hanya berisi banyak namja.

Jonghyun masih menatap bingung saat Minho mengajaknya duduk di sebuah pojok remang. Terdapat sebuah sofa dengan meja tinggi di hadapannya. Jonghyun menyamankan dirinya di sofa itu, mengeluarkan _android_nya dan mulai membuka situs internet. Tak sengaja menatap nama _club_ itu dan mulai mengetikkannya pada mesin pencari. Tak berapa lama, kepalanya mulai mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Ini club khusus _yaoi._

"Minho-ya, ternyata kau namja _yaoi_?" Jonghyun bertanya pada Minho.

"Molla hyung, semakin lama dekat denganmu membuatku merasa makin tidak normal" Minho menjawab santai.

Seorang _waiter_ yang juga namja datang di hadapan mereka dan meletakkan dua botol _vodca_ serta dua buah gelas kosong.

"Lalu siapa ukemu?" Jonghyun menuangkan _vodca_ ke gelas Minho dan gelasnya sendiri.

"Kau" Minho menegak _vodca_nya.

"Ck, jangan bercanda." Jonghyun mendecih pelan

"Aku tak bercanda"

"Yak! Aku bisa menjadi seme" Jonghyun melipat kedua tangannya di dada

"Tak ada seme bertubuh pendek hyung" Minho kembali menjawab dengan wajah datar. Jonghyun diam. Tentu tak ada topik lagi jika sudah menyangkut ukuran tubuhnya.

Jonghyun mulai mabuk, namun masih sadar.

"Minho-ya, badanku panas" Jonghyun mengibas-kibaskan kerah _hoodie_nya.

"Kau belum mandi?" Minho bertanya sembari menatap lurus ke depan, menyaksikan adegan _live sex yaoi_ yang sering dilakukan pada malam minggu di _club_ ini. Tubuhnya ikut memanas.

"Ish, kau melihat apa sih?" wajah Jonghyun memerah saat juga menyaksikan adegan _live sex_ yang dilakukan di atas meja itu. Namun jonghyun tak suka diabaikan Minho. Otak jahilnya kembali beraksi.

_'Gyuut'_ Jonghyun meremas junior Minho yang ternyata sudah sedikit terbangun.

"Aaah... Jonghyunie.. aku benar-benar akan menghukummu kali ini" Minho berkata dengan suara berat, dan dengan cepat Minho menarik Jonghyun ke lantai atas _club_ itu, yang ternyata merupakan hotel.

_'Ckleek' ... 'Brugh'_ ... Minho masuk ke sebuah kamar mengunci pintu kamar itu, serta mendorong tubuh mungil Jonghyun ke kasur.

"Aah.. Minho..." desahan seksi Jonghyun memenuhi ruangan itu.

Minho benar-benar melakukannya. Minho membuka paksa _hoodie_ Jonghyun dan menurunkan celana Jonghyun menggunakan kakinya. Kedua bibir mereka bertemu dan dimulailah ciuman panas itu. Kali ini Jonghyun mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Minho dan ikut berpartisipasi dalam adegan hisap-menghisap bibir tersebut. Tangan Jonghyun mengacak rambut Minho gemas sembari tangannya yang lain berusaha membuka kaos yang dikenakan Minho.

"Hyung... kau tahu aku tak suka berbasa-basi" Minho menggigit kasar _nipple_ Jonghyun

"Arrkhh.. Minho.. moree.." Jonghyun menekan kepala Minho pada _nipple_nya saat Minho mulai mengulum _nipple pink_nya yang menegang.

Tangan Minho bekerja dengan baik, membuka celananya sendiri dan membuka _underwear_ Jonghyun. Kejantanan tegangnya digesek-gesekkan pada kejantanan Jonghyun yang mulai meneteskan _cum_ di ujungnya, membuat sensasi geli tersendiri yang mereka rasakan. Tanpa aba-aba, Minho langsung memasukkan kejantanannya pada _hole_ Jonghyun. Namun tentu saja kopulasi tanpa pemanasan itu menyakitkan. Jonghyun meneteskan air matanya menahan sakit.

"Jonghyunie mianhae, aku akan membuatmu merasa nikmat" Minho kembali melumat bibir Jonghyun, menghisap bibir bawahnya pelan. Bibir Jonghyun kini benar-benar menjadi candu bagi Minho. Sementara tangannya menaikkan kedua kaki Jonghyun ke pundaknya, memperlebar akses kejantanannya untuk melakukan _in-out_.

Jonghyun yang mulai berkurang sakitnya menggerakan pelan pinggulnya, memberi tanda agar Minho segera memulai kegiatan yang akan membuat mereka berdua terbang ke awan. Minho yang mengerti mulai menahan pinggul Jonghyun dan menggerakan pelan kejantanannya maju dan mundur.

"Ssshh..." Minho mendesis pelan. _Hole_ Jonghyun benar-benar memanjakan kejantanan besarnya.

"Akkh... _deeperh_..." Jonghyun berpartisipasi menggerakan tubuhnya maju dan mundur, hingga akhirnya kejantanan Minho menabrak sebuah _spot_ di dalam sana.

"AAAKKHH... _THERE_!" Jonghyun mengerang nikmat, tangannya menarik kepala Minho dan menyatukan bibir panas mereka.

Minho semakin brutal, kejantanannya bergerak sangat cepat, membuat tubuh Jonghyun terhentak dengan kasar namun itu malah menambah sensasi nikmat diantara keduanya.

"Minho.. akuuh.." Jonghyun menggenggam kejantanannya sendiri yang kali ini benar-benar menegang serta basah ujungnya, siap memuntahkan sperma.

"Bersamakuuh..." Minho menyodok kejantanannya dengan kuat, dan mengeluarkan lava panasnya jauh di dalam _hole_ Jonghyun.

"MINHO~/JONGHYUN~" keduanya meneriakkan nama pasangan masing-masing saat klimaks menghampiri mereka.

Jonghyun terkulai lemas, berusaha mengatur napasnya yang tak beraturan. Sementara Minho yang nampaknya masih belum puas mengeluarkan kejantanannya dan membalik tubuh Jonghyun menjadi menungging. Minho meremas gemas bokong Jonghyun, dan memainkan jari telunjuknya di dalam _hole_ Jonghyun.

"Aakh... Minho.." Jonghyun yang sudah lelah hanya mampu mendesah.

"_One more time_, Jjongie" Minho berbisik seduktif di telinga Jonghyun dan mengulum cuping telinganya.

"_Do it now, babe_" Jonghyun mengijinkan.

Kejantanan Minho kembali menerobos hole Jonghyun, dan sebelah tangannya meremas-remas kejantanan Jonghyun di bawahnya.

"Eungh... _damn, you're so hot_ Jonghyunie!" Minho mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas dan memejamkan erat matanya. Sensasi ini benar-benar nikmat disaat _hole_ ketat Jonghyun menjepit kejantanannya seakan menggodanya.

"Aakh... _do it fasth_!" Jonghyun mendesah, meraung nikmat. Cairan cum kembali tumpah ruah dari kejantanannya, namun ia belum puas. Ini terlalu nikmat.

Minho kembali menahan pinggul Jonghyun dan menyodokkan kejantanannya semakin kasar dan semakin dalam. Tangan Jonghyun mengoral sendiri juniornya dan memilin _nipple_nya. Membayangkan tangan besar Minho yang melakukan itu.

"Minhoo.. pleaseh... eungh..."

"W..wae?"

"CUM!" Jonghyun kembali memuntahkan spermanya yang ketiga kali. Oh, Jonghyun tak pernah bermasturbasi bahkan hingga sebanyak ini.

"Jjong... akuu... AH!" Minho kembali memuntahkan spermanya ke _hole_ Jonghyun. Terlalu banyaknya muatan membuat sebagian sperma itu mengalir keluar kembali sebagian. Minho menjilati spermanya sendiri di bokong Jonghyun dan menggigit gemas bokong seksi Jonghyun.

"Minho, aku lelaah" Jonghyun berkata lemah.

Minho membalikkan tubuh Jonghyun, menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuh naked keduanya. Tangannya memeluk erat tubuh Jonghyun dan meletakkan kepala Jonghyun di dadanya.

"Minho.. kau gila" Jonghyun berkata pelan.

"Kau membuatku gila, Jjongie" Minho mengusap-usap rambut Jonghyun.

_BLUSH_

Jonghyun merasa wajahnya memanas.

"Aku akan sulit berjalan."

"Tidak masalah, aku siap menggendongmu kemanapun.

_BLUSH_

Jonghyun merasa wajahnya benar-benar terbakar.

"Bisa kau jelaskan apa artinya ini?" Jonghyun mendongakkan kepalanya menatap lekat wajah Minho.

Minho mengecup pelan bibir manis yang membuatnya dimabuk malam ini.

"Artinya, kurasa aku mencintaimu dan aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku." Minho tersenyum. Sangat tampan.

"Kalau aku tidak mau?" Jonghyun menggoda Minho.

"Aku akan memperkosamu lagi"

"YAK! Dasar pervert" Jonghyun mencubit perut Minho.

"Akkh.. mianhae, kekeke" Minho kembali memeluk Jonghyun. Kali ini mereka terdiam.

"Jonghyun hyung.. Saranghae"

"Eum... nado saranghae Minho-ya" Jonghyun menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dada Minho.

Tak lama, mereka pun terlelap. Terlelap dengan euforia yang membuncah. Tak menyangka bahwa persahabatan mereka yang berjalan 4 tahun dapat merubah pandangan masing-masing mereka, dan merubah perasaan mereka.

END


End file.
